FNAF: the Ghostbuster fanfiction
by vildtiger
Summary: A boy gets a unwanted ghost on visit but since this ghost knows an awful lot about Freddy's he figure it can stay and help him write his Ghostbusters fanfiction, starring Freddy and friends. Facing the Past universe.
1. The boy and the lost spirit

**this what happens when I am bored and needs to write something, that and I for quite a while wanted to do this story after I made a drawing (this story's image) about this.**  
 **the only thing there kept me from writing this was lack of a plot. I think I got it now, so... here goes!**

 **this happens in the Facing the Past universe, I am still a bit unsure how much it is going to link to that and Confronting the Future. guess only time will tell.**

 **enjoy!**

* * *

The sun is about to set, casting long shadows into this old and ramshackle mansion. The police there investigated the kidnapping there turned into a very strange and still unexplained crime scene with the kidnapper found dead outside with an old knife relic in his stomach. Many of the locals there heard of this all thought the same, that the one the kidnapper took had used the knife as self-defense. But for one fifteen-year-old boy, he thinks it was something else there killed that guy. After the police left the place to be forgotten once again, this boy went inside, first to see if there was anything there pointed to this battle between kidnapper and victim, there is and the boy takes a moment to get the details right in his mind so he can tell his friends about it in school tomorrow. He walks upstairs, picking up one of the splinters from the broken railing, wonders if the victim fought with the kidnapper and both fell down from here during the struggle or if the victim jumped over in an attempt to get away? He wouldn't know unless someone tells him, good thing he has a unique ability. Leaving the spot, the boy heads outside. Here he finds the best source of intel of what might have happened here. Hopefully, this isn't one of the stupid ones. "Hey, you know how that man died?" He asks this misty humanoid form there looks as if sitting up against the nearby wall. It took him some years, but he now understands that these misty shapes are dead people and the closer to white, the friendlier they are. Black ones he needs to stay as far away as possible. He learned that when one of those tried to kill him, fortunately, that spirit was one of the weak ones so all it really could do was scream at him and scare him out of his mind for months. This one is grey, so this young spirit watcher has brought some salt with him. Hopefully, the stories that spirits don't like that stuff is real.

The spirit looks up, stares at him for a moment, then asks. _'you can see me?'_

Oh good, this is one of the smarter ones, the stupid ones are so stuck in their own little world that speaking with them is impossible. "Yeah, I can see you. So, you saw how that kidnapper died?" He asks the spirit, does prepare himself to throw the salt when this grey spirit gets on its feet and starts to walk over to him.

 _'I did. What is your name?'_

The boy smirks weakly. "I rather not tell, books say that spirits can possess me if I tell them my name."

 _'They do not need a name for such things. Only strong spirits can possess living beings, but never fully.'_ The spirit explains as it slowly walks around the bit nervous boy.

This spirit is way more aware than anyone he has ever met, it's like speaking with a live person. "Yeah? How do you know?" He asks it, refusing to show he is a bit worried about this observation he made.

The spirit stops and turns to him, revealing a pair of black dots there works as eyes. _'I have done possessions a few times.'_

… Okay, that's the queue to get the hell out. He turns around and quickly leaves the area, does stop when this spirit appears before him.

 _'Don't leave, I won't harm you.'_

"Yeah right." He snorts and keeps on walking, surprisingly the spirit walks beside him, again like a live person.

 _'Look, I don't want to be here, but something is keeping me trapped in this in-between.'_

"So you're asking me to help you?"

 _'Maybe, I don't know...'_ The spirit stops, he does as well, caught in his curiosity what's the deal is with this strange spirit. The spirit is silence for a painfully long time, then, with its eyes back to him, it says slowly. _'I thought I could leave when he died. But I am still trapped. I don't know why- I shouldn't have anything to keep me here.'_ Then it suddenly disappears, leaving a very confused boy behind.

The boy hesitates, then, slowly he walks back home, wondering what's the deal was with that strange and bit unnerving spirit.

Back home and in his room, the boy decides to forget about the spirit and after have turned on his computer, returns to the fanfiction he has been writing. Nothing serious, just a fun thought from when he visited the new Freddy's and saw the animatronics updated forms, that and he saw his dad's favorite movie not long ago.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Inside New York City's university, a young brown bear sat before two "students" who tried to prove they possessed paranormal abilities, but so far all they proved was their bragging was filled with hot air.

Still, there were still a few minutes left before this class is over and he was sure he could keep up the facade just a few more moment. "Alright, concentrate now." He took up yet another piece of paper, only showing the back of it to the male hawk before him. The hawk truly concentrated even took his feather fingers up to his temple like this would help him. "Square." He said and Freddy wasn't at all surprised that he got it wrong. He showed the front to the young hawk. "No, star." And reached out for the electric device–

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 _'What are you writing?'_

The boy swears he jumps at least a meter up in the air, for when he lands, he is on the floor, staring at the strange spirit. It ignores him, busier reading his story.

 _'Freddy would never do such a thing.'_ The spirit remarks. _'He's too stuck up in following the book. Sounds more like –'_ to then winch when a handful of salt gets thrown at it. It teleports away, getting the message. _'Alright, I get it, you don't want me here.'_

Well, it didn't work as well as hoped but at least it did something. The boy gets up to his feet and although a bit scared the spirit followed him, he refuses to let it shows. "I don't like having dead people in my home." He tells the spirit hard and about to tell it to get out but then stops himself when he realizes what it said before. "Hold up, you know Freddy Fazbear?"

 _'I do.'_

"What? You were a fan before you died?"

 _'…. Something like that.'_ The spirit says in a voice not louder than a whisper.

The boy raises a brow at this, his fear is being overridden by curiosity. "How is Freddy Fazbear really?" He asks, wondering if this spirit once was a fan of that place. He admits that the place has gotten quite good new with a new owner, the robots a bit boring though. Wish they soon would fix them so he can see what all the fuzz is about them having incredible A.I.

The spirit wanders around the room for a bit, then settles on his bed. _'He… well, he was one of those people who wanted everything in order, much rather wanted to safe than sorry, which did at times meant he had to refuse the others- at times himself out from the show if any signs of danger shown. He could be seen as harsh but everyone knew he cared and simply didn't want anyone to get hurt.'_

"You speak as if he was a real person." the boy remarks, a bit caught off guard by how this spirit explains the personality of a robot.

 _'He was, but for a selective group, he was the boss of Freddy Fazbear Pizza and'_ the spirits turns its back to the boy. _'… for some, a good friend.'_

"… So he would never shock people?"

 _'Only if they had dared to threaten someone inside the walls of Freddy's.'_

Hmm, okay, maybe he can deal with this spirit. Sounds like this one knows a lot more about Freddy's than he does and hey, maybe he too can figure out what is keeping this spirit here. "Alright, you can stay; on one condition though." The spirit eyes him, it looks a bit confused. He nods to the interrupted story. "You will help me with this fanfiction as you seem to know a lot about the animatronics of Freddy's."

The spirit rolls its eyes. _'If that's what it takes.'_

He grins and after has returned back to his computer, "So, Freddy only harms people if those he cares about get hurt. What about his love life?"

 _'What love life?'_ The spirit asks dryly, noticing the boy is looking oddly at him, it explains _'Freddy was more interested in keeping the restaurant running than finding himself a date.'_

Well then, guess that causes a few changes.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"No, star." Freddy said to the hawk before him to then turn to the one beside the hawk, a beautiful young lioness, she gave him a weak but sweet smile. Freddy was of course infatuated with her one but he had to give himself a clear rule that he should not flirt with students and treat every one of them equal. So he composed himself and asked her like the hawk beside her. "Can you tell me what this is?"

She took some time thinking then said although it sounded more like a question mixed with a very flirting purr. "Is it a star?"

"No." He showed her the circle on the paper and she gave him a disappointed look, but he ignored it and turned back to the hawk. He continued doing this for a while and wasn't sure he should be relieved or annoyed that he got interrupted by a very eager Foxy.

"This is it!" The fox stormed into the office, in his excitement not realizing that the bear was having a session. "This is it! This is definitely it! Did those UV lenses come in for the video camera?" The fox said while looking for the equipment he needed for whatever he was doing now.

Freddy fought the urge to groan, instead he kept on his calm facade, told the two students that the session was over and with them gone he let the mask drop and told the eager fox quite annoyed. "Next time you decide to barge in, give me a warning time beforehand."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Well? Is this how Foxy is or is he more the pirate type?"

 _'The pirate behavior is just an act. Must say you caught his hyper behavior quite right.'_

"Is Bonnie or Chica good at tec?"

 _'Bonnie says he is, but he's better playing music that knowing how a speaker works. Chica knows a lot more about the subject but has no real interest in it….'_ The spirit crosses it arms. _'You're going to make them the technicians aren't you?'_

The boy grins. "Maaaybe~ how is Bonnie's and Foxy's personality?"

' _You got Foxy more or less right, although's he was not that big of an airhead. He and Bonnie were very often at each other throats, it's a surprise they were friends from how much they argued.'_ The spirit explains, not at all bothered that the boy got them wrong. _'Bonnie was cheeky and very confident in what little he could do. That confidence did he at times butted heads with the others.'_

The boy returns back to the story, musing. "Minor changes, but I think this will make it a bit funnier."

 _'Whatever you say.'_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Freddy, we just got a clue that several people saw a full body free floating apparition blew books off the shelves several feet away and scared the fur off some poor librarian!" Foxy told him excited, not once stopping gathering equipment for this apparent ghost.

Freddy, on the other hand, didn't really buy it, the only reason he went into this was because his friends asked him. "I'm very excited." Freddy said with such a deadpan tone that it was clear he meant the opposite, but Foxy didn't seem to notice as he suddenly pushed the bear out from the room. "Then let's hurry before it leaves the library! Bonnie is already there."

"Trying out his girlfriend's toys I wager." Freddy mused dryly but did nonetheless follow Foxy to this apparent ghost sighting.

Inside the library the fox and the bear found Bonnie; he was a purple rabbit was quite tall compared to his kind. He was sitting with a special microphone under one of the tables, listing intensely for this ghost.

Freddy rolled his eyes but did not speak. Foxy in the other hand, even though he was just as excited about the clue this place might be haunted by a ghost. He just couldn't let this chance slip. He snuck up behind the rabbit, tapped rapidly on the table Bonnie listened to and with Bonnie thinking it might be a ghost making that sound; Foxy slammed a book on the table, making the rabbit flinch in pain from the sound.

He looked up and sneered at the fox. "Oh hah hah, real mature." But did get up from the floor nonetheless, telling his two friends while caressing his sour ears. "This might be the real deal, before the interruption." He shot the grinning Foxy a glare before he continued. "I got a lot of readings, something big is definitely here. With a bit more research I am certain we can–"

"Yes yes, let's just get this over with." Freddy interrupted him tiredly and with the help of the manager of the library, they got to the poor librarian who got scared by this ghost.

"... It definitely had arms for it was reaching out to me" The librarian explained which got Foxy the more excited. "Arms? Can't wait to get a look at this thing."

"Before we do though." Freddy stopped his canine friend and turned back to the elderly Squirrel librarian. "I would like to ask some standard questions, okay?" She nodded a bit hesitant and he asked quite blunt. "Have you or any member of your family ever been diagnosed schizophrenic or mentally incompetent?"

And she replied after a moment of hesitating. "Well, my uncle thought he was St. Jerome..."

Freddy quirked his head to the side, already have the feeling this might just be another embarrassing goose chase. "I'll take that as a big yes. What about anything medical or.. well drugs?"

"No...!" She replied both confused and offended, Freddy quickly smoothed it out with a soothing smile. "Has to be sure this isn't because of side effects, that's all." He opened his mouth to ask more questions, but the humming tune from Bonnie's new equipment changed those plans.

"It's moving!" and both rabbit and fox left the room in a hurry. Freddy excused himself and added that it was best no one followed but mostly because he did not want to be seen more foolish than he already felt.

Downstairs the fox and bear followed Bonnie thought the many shelves of stored books, the rabbit had his eyes peeled on his device all the time while walking further inside. They stopped when they came past several shelves filled with slime and Bonnie took out a bottle from his pocket, adding to his two friends confused stare. "For further analysis." scraping the goo into the bottle.

"You're not getting me to analyzing that for you." Freddy remarked in disgust of just thinking about touching that stuff with his paws.

That remark didn't stop Boonie though, he smirked to the bear. "I doing it myself, no way I am letting others take this from me." And after having put the bottle back into his pocket, he moved on, still following his odd scanner. Freddy and Foxy followed with Freddy remarking dryly. "If mucus excite you this much then I fear your reaction if we actually encounter a–"

BANG!

The trio stopped dead in their tracks, turned around and stared for a few seconds at the fallen bookshelf behind them. Foxy turned to Bonnie asking; "This happen to you before?" Since Bonnie has been doing this ghost hunt longer than any of them. After have corrected his glasses Bonnie shook his head.

"You first time?" Freddy asked and Bonnie nodded very seriously before he once again followed the scanner that has begun acting up. The rabbit began walking very fast, forcing the two others to trot after him, only slowed down when Bonnie said almost breathless. "It's here." The fox and bear peaked out from the shelf they stood behind and right before them was a ghost of a female leopard, peacefully reading a book.

"A full body apparition." Bonnie gasped at the sight, he long waited for this day and more so that one of his and his girlfriend's homemade tools actually worked.

Freddy stared at the ghost floating not far from them, slowly turning to his two maniac friends. "So, what we gonna do?" He asked them calmly to then groan annoyed when both Bonnie and Foxy looked at each other with no clue what they should do with the ghost now they have found it. "Would you two come here for a second?" Freddy asked and dragged the fox and rabbit back behind a shelf where they could talk a bit more privately. "What's the plan?" Freddy asked them with slight anger in his voice.

"I don't know- what do you think?" Foxy asked Bonnie, the rabbit took up his calculator but Freddy who was losing his patience let out a small growl and in his frustrations that neither Bonnie nor Foxy had a plan hit the device out from the rabbit's hands. "Stop that!" He eyed the two and repeated his question. "What is the plan?"

"I would have come up with something if you didn't destroy my equipment." Bonnie retorted back in annoyance the bear had interrupted his calculations. "What about we just go over and talk to the thing?" He suggested sarcastically as he picked up his calculator from the floor.

Foxy's eyes lit up. "Yes, we gotta make contact, one of us should try and speak to it." He noticed Bonnie was looking at Freddy, and also turned to the bear. Freddy blinked to then groan annoyed when he realized he had just been volunteered for this task. "Fine, I'll do it."

He went over to the leopard ghost, however keeping his distance just in case she was aggressive. "Hello, my name is Freddy." He introduced himself but got no response, he chose to continue his talk a little more though. "Where you from?... originally." He added, reminding himself that this was a ghost he was talking to. The ghost leopard turned to him but all he got was a shush that he should be quiet and then returned back to her reading. Well, that went great, Freddy thought dryly and returned slowly back to his friends. "Talking doesn't work, any other great ideas?" He asked dryly.

"Yeah, I have one." Foxy said and with the word the others should follow his lead, the fox went slowly towards the ghost with the two others close behind, "When I say the word... alright... GET HER!" Foxy cried and made ready to jump at her, that did, however, turn into a spin around in mid-air when the leopard ghost turned into something from a horror movie, roaring at them. That was all the warning they needed and the three ran out from the library as fast as they could. On the way out they encountered the manager to the library, demanding what they saw but all Freddy said was; "We'll get back to you!" and the three friends was out from the building, only stopped about a small kilometer away from the library.

At safety, Bonnie burst into laughter."'get her?' That was your big plan?"

Foxy smiled weakly up at the rabbit, admitting to his own embarrassment "I-I just got a bit overexcited. But seriously guys." He looked between the two, once again excited. "We actually made contact- we saw a real ghost! Try and think what they will say when we tell them!"

"Yeah, that will be bigger than the microchip." Freddy joked friendly for once but quickly returned to his deadpan persona. "But other than that it was a total waste of time."

"Ha! That's what you think." Bonnie grinned, tapping away on his calculator, the two others gave the rabbit and probably the smartest of the group a confused look. Bonnie showed them both a bunch of numbers on his calculator. "According to my new readings and calculations, I say there is a great chance we can capture a ghost- I need to speak with Chica about it of course."

"I'm sure she can build whatever you need." Freddy remarked in his usual dry tone, but even he must admit that is if there were one thing about Bonnie's girlfriend it was that she could turn junk into something useful.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 _'Chica as their mechanic? I shudder at the thought'_ The spirit remarks after have read the newest part of the story.

the boy turns to it, blinking of what it has just said. "Huh? Why?"

 _'Chica is a brilliant cook, but beware anyone who dared to damage her kitchen. Bonnie did that once and I had the honor of repairing him.'_

"Wait, you were their mechanic?" The boy asks shocked, is he talking to Freddy's former mechanic?

 _'Stick to her being their mechanic, I don't want to be in this stupid story.'_ The ghost brushes the question off, completely ignoring the boy offended glare. _'This is not the real Chica, but if it was, then I would keep my distance: she liked watching explosions on television.'_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Bonnie, you serious about this catching ghost business?" Freddy asked his long-eared friend. Bonnie looked up from his calculator and said very seriously, "I'm always serious."

Freddy thought for a moment and has to admit. "You know I have to take back a few words I have said about you." He had more than once mocked Bonnie's intellect and questioned how sane he really was. It seemed the rabbit was smarter and saner than he thought. And he wasn't really surprised that he got an annoyed frown from the rabbit. "You better."

"We should make this into a business or something." Foxy suggested.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The boy turns back to the ghost, he wanted to change this part of the story a lot and knows there are a lot of Freddy's animatronics he yet hasn't included. "I would like to include the others. Like the smaller animatronics and the golden ones. Which one of them would you say are best to give Freddy and friends the money needed to get their base of operation?"

The spirit turns and to the boy surprise points at his souvenir from Freddy's: a plush of the golden bear. _'Fredbear or Goldie was the one who kept track on the budget. He was the oldest of the family and if looking past his at times childish behavior, he had a heart of gold… I'm sure he made that pun at some point.'_ The spirit remarks thoughtful and perhaps a bit annoyed too? The boy can't really tell.

Sounds like this Goldie was that loveable old grandpa who happens to be stinking rich. He can use that. "What about the golden rabbit?"

' _Spring was a hare. You could say he was the heart of the family.'_ The spirit hesitates for some reason, it eyes him musing. _'He had a brother, and if you want to know how he is, then I suggest you pay Freddy's a visit and watch the blond security guard."_

… That is a strange suggestion, but the boy is getting the sense that there is more to this than he can see. This spirit has a story with Freddy's and if he wants to know, then he has to follow the breadcrumbs this one lays out for him.

* * *

 **this is all you guys get for now. hope you like it for unlike the others, I do not have really fully have a idea where this is going. but I figure some of you have been waiting for another FNAF story from me.**


	2. Golden Touch

**if some of you Facing the Past fans are reading this and finding the animatronics a bit strange, it's because the boy is writing them. I and my sister shared a laugh that this story is a fanfiction inside a fanfiction.  
**  
 **enjoy the story**

* * *

Right after school, the boy takes the first bus and travels to Freddy's. He does feel a bit silly going here just because that weird spirit asked but his curiosity is greater than the annoyance, so after have gotten a slice of pizza and taken a seat on one of the long blue tables, he starts searching this somewhat crowded place for this blond guard the spirit spoke about. Well, he found a guard, but this one has brown hair. He looks quite sad the boy observes and wonders why. Could he be dealing with something? He figure that guard has lost someone for when looking closely, he can see a white spirit follows him around. The boy has taken notice that deceased at times follow their loved ones as sort of comfort, both to themselves and the one still alive that it is okay to move on.

Turning away from the grieving guard, the boy eyes the animatronics there happens to be in his story. They are currently singing, before being scripted to argue lightly with one another. Ah, the boy sees now what the strange spirit meant, this small argument does show Freddy's bit stick in the mud and Bonnie's cheeky and quite 'in your face' attitude. Quite amusing, but not perfect as one of the lines from Bonnie gets overlooked since Freddy is apparently busier being weird and staring at the door right beside the stage. Must be a glitch. After having eaten the pizza, the boy decides to search for that blond guard the spirit spoke about, he finds that one inside the game room, looking all grumpy as he watches the kids playing on the arcades. And like a police dog, there has been let loose on a robber, this guard pounces on the kids there are a bit too rough on a machine.

"Hey! Those machines aren't cheap." The man snaps at the kids there almost looks ready to bolt from the startle that someone caught them. He clearly ignores them and tells the kids hard. "If I find it broken, I will give your parents the bill." They nod and fearfully but calmer return back to the game. The man leaves them and heads over to one of the guards who seems to be at the same age as him.

The boy decides to walk a bit closer, not too close as he has no wish in pissing this guard dog off, but close enough to hear what the guard is saying and thus get an idea what kind of person this man is.

"It's like their parents never taught them how to treat objects properly." The blond man grumbles.

The other man chuckles lightly and tells the blond. "I am sure they won't try and break the arcades in the future".

The blond snorts. "They better not, I wasn't joking when I told them I would send their parents the bill."

The other man opens his mouth, but before he can speak, his cell phone starts ringing. He smiles weakly to the blond there simply nods and the other man takes the call as he leaves.

Seems like that other man is the one taking all the calls, not sure he can use that but still. The boy decides to leave, getting somewhat an idea to a character in his story there would suit this blond guard. Won't be a hare though, but according to the spirit. Spring's brother is inspired by that grumpy guard. The boy looks around but he cannot find a third gold colored animatronics, perhaps that one is under some repairs? Pity, he would like to see it.

After have been hanging around the two gold animatronics and get an idea about their personality, the boy returns back home so he can begin on his story again.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Freddy frowned of Foxy's suggestion, he did not fancy the idea of going headlong into something he for quite a while thought was merely a silly hobby, now Bonnie wanted it to become their full-time job?

"You really sure this is a good idea? I mean seeing one ghost is one thing, but capturing them?"

"With the right equipment, yes, we can capture them." Bonnie told him, handing him the quick calculations he had been doing. "All we need is a good loan."

"I'm sure Goldie would give us a reasonable loan." Foxy pointed out right before declaring excitedly. "Let's ask him!" and was on his way before the two others could stop him. The bear and rabbit eye one another, then after Freddy has rolled his eyes and mused. "I'm going to regret this..." They followed the enthusiastic fox.

At the mansion where Goldie lives;

"How good to see you three again." Goldie, a chubby bright golden bear walked over to the three and engulfed each in a welcoming hug, the last one was Freddy. When done, he asked the brown and younger bear worried. "You haven't gotten in any trouble?"

Freddy shook his head. "No, sir. But we would ask if we can borrow some money, you see; we encountered a ghost recently and Bonnie—" said rabbit quite rudely took over, handing the bit caught off guard golden bear his calculations. "With the right equipment, I and Chica can build a machine to capture them."

Goldie took the calculator and being a bear crunching number for a living, this math language does make sense for him. "I see, and you four are planning on capturing ghosts?"

"That's right, I have as well figured out a way to store them." Bonnie nodded.

Freddy noticed the doubting frown on Goldie's face, pushing Bonnie aside. "Look, I know it sounds farfetched and as if we're throwing your money down the drain."

"It does." Goldie must admit.

"But you of all people should know that I won't say it unless I mean it." Goldie crossed his arms, but the expression on his face told Freddy that the golden bear was listening. "There are ghosts out there, and if you give us the kickstart, then we can make a lot of people feel safer."

Without a word Goldie left the small group, going over to watch the outside for a moment, then with a sigh, he turned back around and gave the three a weak smile. "Alright. But only enough so you can get this weird project of yours started."

Freddy nodded. "That's all we wish for." The two others nodded in agreement.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM  


The boy stops his writing when he notices he is no longer alone in his room, turning around he does resist this time from jumping when seeing the spirit. "I visited Freddy's and found that guard you spoke about. Although you could've spared me the money and just told me that guard was a mister grumpy-pants and takes it out on the kids."

The spirit lifts its head slightly, giving the boy the sense his words took it by surprise. ' _He's short-tempered yes, but that temper of his has saved him more than once'_

The boy raises a brow of what the spirit meant by that, more so when it again sounds like it knows that guard personally and if that's the case then; "Do you happen to know what happened to the guard with brown hair? He was very sad and a spirit stayed very close to him."

 _'Can you describe how that spirit looked like?'_

"You all look the same to me." the boy shrugs, blinking of the spirits next words.

 _'I see, you don't have the full sight.'_

"Huh?"

 _'Never mind, my guess of who that was; it might've been Sean. He was a childhood friend of the man you saw.'_

The boy again is struck with the sense this spirit was once part of Freddy's back when it was alive. "Did you know them when you were alive?"

 _'No.'_

"You speak as if you did."

 _'I did a lot of observing when I stuck around at Freddy's.'_ The spirit replies after a moment of hesitating. It disappears for a moment, then appears again on top of the shelf. _'Like I do while being stuck here.'_

The boy frowns of that comment. "If you don't like it, you can just leave." It's not like he is keeping it here. The spirit makes no sign it is going to leave, so the boy decides to ignore it and returns back to writing his story.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

As promised Goldie gave them enough money to get started, he even was so nice to find them a suitable place there could work as their base of operation. The golden bear led the trio through an abandon fire-station, it was in small disrepair but nothing the trio could fix on their own. "This should suffice you enough place for this business of yours. So," Goldie stopped and turned to Freddy. "What do you think?"

Freddy opened his mouth to voice his thoughts, but before he could answer, Bonnie said unimpressed.

"I think this building should be trashed. There's serious rust on the metal bars keeping this place up, the wiring is rat tooth sticks and won't even be able to power up my guitar, and the neighborhood is like a war zone."

Goldie smirked, greatly amused as the rabbit has clearly been exaggerated. "I knew you would like it."

"Hey, does this pole still work?!" Foxy voice yelled from upstairs, and seconds later came down from the pole. He turned excited over to Freddy. "This place is great! When can we move in?" He asked and before Bonnie could stop him, the fox was gone with: "I'm gonna get my stuff!"

The gold colored bear turned smugly towards Bonnie and the rabbit groaned in defeat, mostly because he did not want to break Foxy's excitement. Freddy seemed to came to the same conclusion and told grinning golden bear. "I think we take it."

"I knew you would." Goldie threw the keys to him. "Good luck with the ghostbusting." And left the building with the inner hope that this wouldn't be another fiasco from those three.

With the financial help from Goldie, the three friends could get the fire station up and running and even have enough to make a commercial and buy themselves a used car when the calls would begin to ring.

Freddy wanted a secretary but since they couldn't get one without wasting money on a so far very slow business, he persuaded Chica to take the role instead. She was not happy.

"What do I look like? Some kind of secretary that polish her wings and secretly dating the boss?" She asked Freddy greatly annoyed. She was quite the contrary when it came to the stereotype of the secretary, Chica loved to get her feathers dirty and it was highly doubtful that she would dump her boyfriend for someone else. And she made that clear with her next comment: "Just for your notice, I will NOT dumb Bonnie over you."

Freddy already realized that, and even if she wasn't dating anyone he wouldn't bother flirting with her. Sure Chica was very good looking even with the extra weight but she was just a bit too flamboyant for Freddy's taste. He preferred quieter women.

Freddy merely gave the bit ticked off chicken a neutral look. "I'm tasteful enough not flirting with an already taken woman. Besides; you're not here to get flirted with but to—"

"Take care of your customers." Chica cut him off, she looked behind Freddy to where Bonnie was gathering used parts with longing eyes. The bear could almost see her wings twitch for having those soiled parts in her grasp. "Can't you hire somebody else?" Chica asked him, not removing her eyes from the scrap metal filed table. "I would be way more useful helping you with the equipment."

"True, but right now we need you on the phone." Freddy told her with a patient voice but he was in reality tired arguing with this stubborn avian, one thing she and Bonnie had in common. "When we get business up and running then I will consider let you build—"

"No deal furball." Chica interrupted him angrily, making Freddy reconsider hiring someone a bit more obedient than her. "I will take your darn calls but you better let me build something or I will go crazy!"

"If that would make you quiet then I guess we have a deal..." Freddy groaned annoyed that he had to make Chica join this business but that was the only way he could keep Bonnie on the team.

Chica gave him a victorious smirk. "Glad we came to an agreement." and ran over to the table, right away engaging into a flirting chat with Bonnie and wings on the nearest scrap metal.

Freddy groaned again, louder this time and yelled annoyed towards the chicken. "You're supposed to wait for the calls!"

Chica rolled her eyes, went to the desk meant for the secretary, took the phone and carried it over to the mechanic table. She gave the bear a hard look. "There, happy now?"

"Yes, thank you." Freddy replied and gave Bonnie a sarcastic 'hope you're happy' look but the rabbit did not seem to notice it as he began talking long words to Chica who seemed to be the only one who understood him when he did that.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

The boy stops when a strange sound escapes the spirit, it takes him a moment to realize what he is hearing. "Wait… are you laughing?"

The spirit turns away. _'Of course not.'_ but the boy doesn't buy it.

"Don't lie, you found that part funny. Why?" He demands, refusing to write further until it tells him.

 _'Just get on with the story.'_

"Not before you tell me."

 _'Ugh, fine...'_ The spirit groans, crossing its arms. _'You might've written them differently but that argument could very well have happened. And no, Chica wasn't Freddy's type. She was together with Bonnie.'_

"Good thing I shipped those two, then." The boy grins and now on the subject on the robots. "Say, I met a guy handling the calls. Does he has an animatronic inspired from him too?"

 _'What do you mean?'_

"The blond guard must have a robot made after him, I mean you said it was the brother to Spring right?"

 _'Oh… right.'_ The spirit nods slowly. _'Yes, he has a robot too.'_

"What is it?"

 _'…. Some sort of fox.'_

It seems this spirit knows very little about animals, truthfully, he has very little knowledge too. So searching on the web he finds a picture of all the fox species. He lets the spirit look them over and bit to his surprise, it points at the arctic fox with the summer fur. Okay, not what he expected, but he takes the spirit words for it. "Alright, then what about Spring's brother?"

The spirit learns up against the nearby wall. _'What do you think he is?'_

"A police dog, most likely a shepherd."

 _'Good guess, for that's what he is.'_

The boy smirks, about to return back to the story, he stops and asks. "What is their names?"

 _'I never heard them. Usually, their names are the same as whatever animal they are.'_

That does make it a bit easier.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

The next couple of weeks nothing really big happened for the new Ghostbusters, and soon the money Goldie gave them was running out.

Then one evening:

"I really wish I had better parts, especially with the danger there is in this." Chica told Bonnie worried and handed him the clunky looking backpacks there was build to capture the ghosts. She didn't really care much about the ghost business but she did care about her beloved's safety. "Are you sure there aren't other ways to capture them?"

Bonnie gave her a look that meant he knew what he talked about. "No, and if there were I wouldn't know before I do further study on the apparition." He eyed worried the new equipment she had build. "Is there something wrong with the nuclear generator?"

"It should be safe so long it doesn't get overheated." Chica said with a shrug, not really worried they have something that can blow up the whole street lying around.

"So how long can we fire the beams?"

Chica took out her blueprint papers where she had calculated everything about these machines. "I say a half hour, should be more than enough time. So long you don't cross the beams."

Bonnie rose a brow at that last comment. "What happens if we do?"

"You will overload the reactor and it will blow you to pieces and release dangerous gamma-rays. If you're lucky then the blasts will kill you instantly. Is not... well..." Chica mused uncomfortably

Bonnie nodded in agreement. "Tight, gamma radiation can take hours or days to kill, not pretty way to expire. So not crossing the beams, got it." On a lighter note, beside from the danger in crossing the beams then it seems that everything was in order, now they just needed to test it. "Should we test out our new equipment?"

Chica's eyes lit up, something Bonnie never grew tired off seeing. "Never thought you would ask!" and she handed him one of the ghost capture backpacks. "Here, take it on." and while Bonnie did that, the phone suddenly began to ring. Chica rolled her eyes "Probably just another fake call, I got it." She took the call "Ghostbusters, how can I help you?... yes, of course, this is serious." She began to fiddle with one of the backpacks stabbings but quickly stopped from what the caller said. "You do? You have? No kidding!" and she rapidly signed to Bonnie that he should give her a piece of paper and a pen. Bonnie quickly did and like her came to the realization that this might be real.

"Sure, just give me the address, oh yes, of course, they will be totally discreet. We will head out right away." She hung up, grinning widely at Bonnie. "We got one!" and Bonnie responded by slamming his hand on the alarm. Freddy and Foxy who was eating their last lunch from their money jumped out from their seats and ran over to their lockers to dress. Bonnie quickly followed and when fully dressed and got their equipment from Chica, the chicken went over to her boyfriend. "Now go out and get one!" She kissed him and waved after the three as they drove out from the building with the sirens on. They were so loud that they made everyone nearby turn their heads. Chica did not care though, just like the three males did either, they all were just happy they got some action!

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"Hey, that third guard, him who has lost a friend. What is his animatronic?"

 _'A dark blue cougar. I heard him joke about it once.'_

"Right."

 _'Are you going to include him to the story?'_

"Well, They need a first customer, so why not use that guy?"

 _'humph, Mike has always been the unlucky one...'_

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"Oh this is going to be fun." Foxy grinned when they arrived at their location which turned out to be a high classed hotel. They went inside and did their best ignoring the looks they got from the other people by their uniforms. The manager of the hotel quickly showed up. He was a quite nervous dark blue puma with bit messy hair. "Glad you could come this quickly." He said to the three, glancing nervously around to the people around giving the Ghostbusters odd stares. "The customers are beginning to ask questions and I am running out of excuses."

"Has this happen before?" Foxy asked.

The puma hesitated for a moment before he explained. "Well, almost every one of the original staff knows about the twelve floor- the disturbances I mean. But it has been quiet for years, until two weeks ago." He explained the three and added quietly. "Never been this bad though..."

"Did you report it to anyone?" Bonnie asked him, busier writing what the manager said than worry about the blue puma's financial problem.

"No, oh heavens no!" The cougar replied almost horrified, turning back to Freddy who gave him a friendly smile. "We will take care of the problem."

The cougar smiled relieved, but quickly got worried again and asked them as they reached the elevators. "I hope you could take care of it quietly?"

"Yes sir, don't worry." Foxy said and took on a strange pair of goggles. Freddy, however, got the feeling that Foxy didn't really hear that last part from the cougar manager. He gave that one a clap on the shoulder. "We got it" and followed his two friends over to the elevator.

Inside the elevator, Bonnie remarked disappointed. "It is unfortunate that Chica and I didn't have time to properly test this equipment- I blame myself for it." He told the two others, he should have done more testing that calculating.

"So do I." Freddy mused dryly, he got no response from Bonnie though.

Foxy let out a sight. "Well, no sense in worrying it about now."

Freddy gave him a look asking in his dry sarcasm. "Why worry? It's not like each us is carrying an unlicensed nuclear accelerator on his back." And yes he was very aware that was exactly what they were carrying, he was the one who bought those parts.

Still Foxy did not look at all worried about the danger their backpacks were, he was more worried they wouldn't work on the ghost. "Well, no sense in crying over what can't be changed. Let's get ready." He glanced to Bonnie. "Switch me on." and Bonnie did. The machine on Foxy's back made a disturbing loud humming sound as the red lights on his bag lit up.

Freddy silently stepped a bit away from the bag, already thinking this was a horrible idea. The only good thought he had with these things that it had been Chica who build them. On the twelve floor Foxy went out like he was some kind of soldier ready for battle, he signed the two others to follow and they did; normally. Bonnie turned his own machine on and the purple lights lit up as the machine charged its incredibly dangerous energy.

Looking around with his long ears turning constantly around for any sound, the purple rabbit mused. "We should split up, surround the ghost."

"Oh sure, makes it easier for the thing taking us out." Freddy replies dryly but still went the opposite way.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Checking the clock, the boy realizes it is getting late, so this fight scene has to wait until tomorrow. Eyeing the spirit, the boy knows it doesn't want to be part of the story, but this is his story and he already knows what role this one will be playing and what animal it should have.

"I'm going to bed now, so I would appreciate it if you leave. It's hard getting proper rest knowing a dead person is watching me." He tells the ghost in matter of fact.

The spirit sends him a look before it disappears without a word, hopefully it will stay away until he wakes again, but he can't really be sure. 

* * *

**I get the sense this is more or less a sequel to Facing the Past, not that I require you to read it in order to understand when Confronting the Future comes out. still I think you would understand this one better if you already has read Facing the past.  
**  
 **the animal forms I will be giving the humans are the same I made during a commission I did to one there asked if I could make them into animatronics. you can find it on my DeviantART page**


	3. Capture the ghost raven

It did take the boy a few days before he could return back to the story again, but he thinks his story can wait a few days in exchange for hanging out with his friends. After returning home after an awesome evening with his friends in the amusement park. The boy throws his jacket onto the coat stand, tells his parents of what he found the most fun of the day, only when done, the boy heads into his room. There he finds the spirit hanging out on the top shelf. He has taken notice this spirit really likes to hide high and somewhat tight places, does makes him wonder why it got such a weird habit. "Why do you keep hiding like that?" He asks it as he turns on his computer. "You do know I am the only one who can see you." Last he checked, there doesn't exist that many people able to see the dead and although spirits can see one another, most of them have such a short memory that they always forget their fellow ghosts. The only thing a spirit remembers somewhat clearly is about back when they were still alive.

The spirit peeps its head out from its hiding place. 'Call it an old habit.' and it leaves the spot, settling back onto his bed.

The boy sends the spirit a confused look. "How did you get such a habit?" but he got no answer, figures, that spirit really does not like to talk about itself. "Whatever, you haven't haunted mom and dad while I was gone?"

'Of course not." The spirit replies, clearly annoyed by his small accusation. 'You got the wrong dead person if you wanted a haunting.'

"I can never be sure with you guys." The boy remarks, he has been dealing with a couple of spirits, the black one was the worst but the white can be a bit annoying too. Especially when they have memory like as sieve and doesn't understand that making the light flicker is not okay. "At least you still have a brain." Ignoring the annoyed look the ghost sends him, the boy returns back to his story.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Barely a meter away from the others, Bonnie took out his scanner and started scanning pretty much anything he spotted, that included an Arabin horse there had rented one of the many rooms on this floor. Easy to say that the stallion did not appreciate being scanned by what he saw as a lunatic, but decided not to say anything when this purple rabbit poked him for some weird reason before moving on. The stallion stared after him before doing the wise chose in returning to his room without a word.

Meanwhile, Foxy found their ghost, he had just walked past a corner before he spotted it. Unlike the leopard ghost they saw in the library, this ghost was way more… ghostly. It did not have any solid form and only its avian wings and black body made Foxy guess this ghost would've been a member of the corvids family. This… raven ghost was having fun messing up a catering cart by destroying the plates, bending the cutlery and for some weird reason making the food into a pyramid. Foxy starred a few seconds at this ghost, then slowly he drew back as he was unsure how to handle this. "Freddy, Bonnie…!" He called down the hallway as loud as he dared, did that a few times but when it was clear the two others weren't coming, Foxy decided he might as well try out their equipment. He took out the wand— or as Bonnie so fancily called it: Particle thrower. Aimed it and fire. The beam coming out from the wand had way more power behind it than Foxy expected, so he completely missed, the beam left a large mark in the wall paint couldn't fix and pretty much blew up the cart.

The ghost was smart enough to know that sticking around was a bad idea, it fled the destructive beam Foxy shot at it.

It flew down the hallway and faced through a wall, Foxy was forced to give up the chase for now.

The ghost stopped when sure it no longer was chased, then out from the corner of its white eyes it saw another living and had trouble see what animal each living was so all it saw was the clothing and this ghost still remembered what that last one dressed like this did to it. Enraged the ghost charged at Freddy, certain it was the same one who shot at it.

Freddy barely had time to pick up the radio before this enraged ghost attacked. He let out a scared scream and took the run for it, too bad for him he was the slowest of the group so the ghost caught him but fortunately, all it did was giving the bear the biggest scare in his life and slime him in black snort-consistence goo.

Foxy heard his friend's scream and ran to the place. "Freddy!" He found the bear lying on the floor, looking closer to a black bear than a brown one with all that goo over him. "Freddy, what happened? Are you okay?" Foxy asked, kneeling down before the bear.

Freddy dried off a large chunk of slime off his muzzle, and now that he had recovered from the scare. "He slimed me." He grumbled, very sure he would enjoy trapping that ghost.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

 _'I told you I did not want to be part of your story.'_ The real ghost grumbles like story Freddy would've in the story.

The boy turns to it, he knows it is mean but he just can't stop having a big grin on his face. "Oh come on, you are perfect for the role. I mean, if you could; wouldn't you have slimed me a few times?"

The ghost crosses its arms, clearly not amused by his tease. _'We both know I can't do such things, but I am starting to consider going poltergeist on you.'_ Rolling its black eyes when the boy continue grinning at it. ' _You're not to change your mind no matter what I do.'_

The boy applause it, much to the ghost great annoyance, it's pretty fun messing with this particular ghost, it has just enough emotions to get a genuine reaction out from yet enough self-control not to get too pissed about it. The boy turns away from it, telling it in matter of fact. "If you don't like it; don't read it" and returns back to the story.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Much to Freddy's annoyance, Foxy and Bonnie were more excited than anything that he got slimed but at least Foxy was kind enough to help him back on his paws— after he had taken some of the slime for further testing.

Not long after, Bonnie called them over the walkie-talkie. "Get down here, right away. It just went into the ballroom."

Throwing a large chunk of slime onto the nearby wall. "I am sure no harm will come to that place." Freddy remarked dryly, thinking it would be quite the opposite but right now he just wanted to get some payback on that thing.

He, Foxy and Bonnie went downstairs to the ballroom where the ghost now was hanging out. Before going inside though, Freddy spoke with the manager about the issue. "If you and your staff could wait out here while we take care of your… unwanted guest."

The blue cougar was very unsure letting them do the ghost capturing inside the ballroom, but he wouldn't have a haunting either. "Okay… but you have to be extremely careful." He warned these ghost catchers.

Freddy doubted they would leave the room completely unharmed, their 'weapons' was after all nuclear, not going to tell that to the manager though. He clapped the cougar manager friendly on the shoulder. "We will take care of everything". and went inside along with his two friends.

They found the spirit rather easy, it was busy stacking the chairs in a weird pyramid form on top on the tables.

"Alright, together now." Bonnie told the two others, Freddy and Bonnie readied their ghost capturing guns and by the sign of Bonnie, fired their beams at the ghost. Only Foxy's beam got close to the ghost, Freddy and Bonnie completely missed because they hadn't fired their beams before now, so four tables were turned into burning splinters with glass and tablecloth raining down like weird snow. Bonnie stared a few seconds at the destruction. "Okay, the throwback greater than expected, minor issue but to be expected."

Freddy eyed the rabbit with a 'yeah, no kidding' look. The three turned their gaze back to the ghost, now glaring at them up near the ceiling and using a chandelier as its watch post.

'At least story me have style in where he wants to hang out.' The real ghost remarks and does look to have forgiven the boy making it part of the story.

The boy can't help but laugh at that remark before starting writing again.

Foxy and Freddy were about to shoot their beams up to the place, before they could though, Bonnie stopped them when he remembered the warning Chica said before they left. "I forgot to tell you something: don't cross the streams."

Freddy and Foxy exchange a glance to one another before the bear asked just as confused as the fox. "Why's that?"

Bonnie scratched the base of his ears. "Let's just say that it would be like jumping into an atomic explosion— if you are lucky."

"What if we're unlucky?" Foxy asked a bit freaked out by the rabbit's warning.

"If we're really unlucky then we will be the first to feel how it is to get your anatomic structure torn to shreds." Bonnie replied in a matter of fact, adding rather casually which did not help on Foxy's fear. "I conclude it would be excruciatingly painful and we should consider ourselves lucky if we died in seconds but if you want the worst case scenario then—"

Freddy stopped him, already heard enough. "Alright, we got the picture: don't cross the streams, thanks for the safety talk." and after have scanned the room, Freddy told his two friends. "Foxy, you take the left. Bonnie, the right." The two went there to the spots Freddy pointed and on his command, they fired at the ghost. Other than causing major destruction such as leaving long scorch marks on the ceiling and blowing up the chandelier which landed with a loud CRASH onto the tables, at least this attack did something Bonnie observed when the ghost flew over to another chandelier, seemly with some of its feathers gone. "We got a hit in, he's ectoplasms has weakened!"

"And that means?" Foxy asked whole pointing his weapon at the hissing but also panting ghost.

Bonnie took out what looked to be a sort of small container, he connected it's wire to his nuclear reactor as he told the two others. "It means we can now capture our ghost. Freddy, look at your Particle thrower—" The bear does "- there should be a switch, turn it, you too mutt." He rolled out this small container. "It turns the streams into conferment mode. On my signal, you trap the ghost and drag him down to my container." The two turn the switches and on Bonnie's command, they fire at the ghost, instead of harming it, the beams instead surrounded the ghost there was too weak too fight.

"Lower him down!" Bonnie told them and they drag the screeching ghost downward, only letting go when Bonnie told them and another confinement field dragged the ghost into the container. After three painful seconds, the container's light green and a nasty smoke escaped the container. Bonnie threw his arm in victory. "oh hell yeah!"

"We kicked its spectral ass!" Foxy whooped and fist his hand towards Freddy, after have rolled his eyes, does a fist-bump with the fox; having a faint smile on his muzzle. That smile does quickly fade when Foxy said cheerfully. "Now that's wasn't such a chore was it?"

Freddy scanned the pretty much-destroyed ballroom and knew they could throw out the promise not to mess up the room too much out of the window. "The manager is not going to like this." Freddy mused and with a sight, started to calculate how much they can charge the manager after so much destruction they have caused.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"Do you think Freddy would be concerned about such things?" The boy asks after have written that last sentence down. Turning around he notices the ghost is what he is very sure is a smug look on its face. "I hit that side of him right on the head didn't I?" He asks, unable to keep back his own smile, less so when the spirit nods.

 _'He would've gone into a complete frenzy if something like what you wrote happened at the restaurant.'_ the spirit looks out at the window, _'No wonder why the others often teased he had OCD- he didn't have it'_

The boy lets out a small laugh, it's not like he can relate, but he is pretty sure his mom can.

Again this feels like he is writing a fanfiction of a real life person instead of an animatronic at Freddy's, weird but he guesses this spirit had a quite good imagination back when he was alive.

The boy is about to return back to the story but hesitates, if he remembers correctly, then he is missing a part of the story that is rather important. He simply forgot about it because he removed the love interest from one of the main characters. And since he can't put a female character in as it seems Freddy wouldn't make a move like Peter Vekman would've, so, he needs another excuse to make a familiar scene.

The boy can't come up with anything at the moment, so he thinks he will ponder about it until he does.


End file.
